It's Just One of Those Days
by bluecinderella4
Summary: The conclusion to the 'How I Met Your SHIELD' series finds the SHIELD base under attack, three people trapped in a closet, Mack's things being "borrowed", a baby on the way, and an engagement. Plot elements altered from the 'How I Met Your Mother' episode "The Over-Correction"


**I wasn't going to do another one because the** _ **HIMYM**_ **birth episode (** _ **Magician's Code pt. 1**_ **) was so unsuited and wrong for FitzSimmons. Truth be told, I also had my own idea that didn't really fit with the tone of my established series and no subplot to go with it—I'll give you the idea details at the end. If this story was to be a part of the** _ **How I Met Your SHIELD**_ **series, it would have to have a** _ **HIMYM**_ **episode included. Naturally, I would have to create a subplot taken from a HIMYM episode to somehow coincide with what I intended to do.**

 **So I did…and because it's a conclusion, I made it longer than the other ones.**

 **The episode used is "** _ **The Over-Correction**_ **" (season 8, episode 10). Though it really only shares like a similarity or two, but like I said, I needed to take a plot from a HIMYM episode for this to be considered part of the series.**

* * *

 _SHIELD HQ_

Gunfire was erupting throughout SHIELD's base. As an out of breath Coulson turned a corner, he reached for his communication device. "May!" he was trying not to yell. "May, I could really use some backup." The only response was what he assumed was May giving out orders. "What's going on? May, do you copy?"

" _Coulson_ ," Hunter responded on the other end, " _yeah, this is a bad time_."

"Ya think?" Coulson pointed his gun and shot. "Where's May?"

" _May's a little busy at the moment_."

"Doing what?"

" _Well…let's just say the monkey's in the middle_."

A puzzled look splashed across Coulson's face. "What's that supposed to…" something seemed to have dawned on Coulson.

" _Yee-ep_ ," Hunter had understood when Coulson didn't complete his thought.

"Now?"

There was a different noise in the background again. " _'Fraid so_."

"Let me guess," he took another shot, "they're asking for Fitz."

" _Out of all of us on this base, he's the only one qualified to be here_."

"I'm certain May can handle herself in your situation."

" _Not really_ my _situation_."

"Just…" Coulson fired some more shots, "…just don't get in the way."

" _Believe me, I don't intend to_."

Daisy ran over to Coulson. "Coulson, I got their location."

"Where are they?"

"I tapped into the feed at their location. It's the Hydra base we sent them to."

"They're still there?"

"I also picked up a reading on a third person that biometrics identify as Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" He and Daisy shot at some more bad guys. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"No idea, but there's a chance-"

"GAH!" Coulson and Daisy exchanged glances before running toward the person who cried out in pain. Said person was Mack. "I am going to kill Hunter!"

"How many of us haven't said that at some point?"

"Mack," Coulson lowered himself to Mack's level, "are you alright?"

"I think so," Mack answered back, "just gotta shoot some bad guys from ground level, that's all."

"Don't worry, I got your back. Daisy-"

"Let me guess," Daisy cut him off, "I gotta go to the Hydra base all by my lonesome?"

"I'm needed more here."

"I get it; I'll bring 'em back!" she took off running.

"Coulson," Mack started, "everything okay with Fitz and Bobbi?"

"I dunno," Coulson answered back honestly. "Right now we have a lot more questions than we do answers."

"Yeah, like is our team alright?"

"According to Hunter, we have another situation."

"That I'm going to kill him?"

"He said the monkey's in the middle."

" _Now_?"

"Now."

"Oh, Hell no."

"That's why I sent Daisy to get them back."

"Do you know if they're alright?"

 _Hydra Location_

Hydra leader Grant Ward did a proud sort of pace as he inspected his hostages. "Would you care to share why the three of you were hiding in my bedroom closet?" Glares were all Ward received in reply. "I'm not going to kill you—well, not right now anyway—I would like to know why two agents of SHIELD and…" Ward was looking at Lincoln, "...yeah, I'm gonna call you 'this guy'. Why are this guy and the SHIELD agents in my bedroom closet?" No response. "Again with the silence?"

"What's your game, Ward?" Bobbi coldly questioned.

"Eh, usual prolonged torture before I kill you."

"You have something in mind?"

"Naturally."

"Dude, it's SHIELD," Lincoln was both casual and firm, "they're gonna come for us."

"Don't think so," Ward sat down in the nearest chair. "I'll admit, we haven't had much recruitment luck since Gideon's death—thank you guys for that by the way—but the remaining loyal men I have were generous enough to infiltrate your base and open fire. We also hacked into your comm system so I've got my ears to your base right now. I know everything that's going on." Ward directed his attention to Fitz as he reached for a bottle of wine next to the empty glass on the table beside him. "It appears congratulations are in order for you, Fitz," he poured the wine into the glass and raised it to Fitz. "Mazel Tov." Fitz tensed up in anger resisting the urge to do harm. "And you really should've stayed with your wife."

…

 _SHIELD HQ- Earlier that Day_

Fitz entered the upgraded suite at the Playground he shared with his wife. "Hey," of course she was on the bed, "so it wasn't anythin' bad."

"But?" she knew there was more.

"But they're pretty sure they found the main Hydra base and they want me and Bobbi to go for ground work."

"Oh," her hands immediately went to her very round stomach, "So they're going to send my husband as opposed to her husband?"

"They're afraid of what Hunter could do there, Daisy too; those two have the biggest grievances with Ward and are less likely to keep control if it's one of his Hydra bases."

"What about Mack?"

"Mack's backed up enough with his own work. If there are any Hydra agents Bobbi can easily charm them and kick their asses. It's really me they want there to-"

"-to access any data files in the electronics and assess Hydra's tech." She took in a deep breath. "I figured."

"You okay?"

Simmons nodded. "The baby's being really active today."

"Can I feel?"

"You don't have to ask, you know."

"It's more polite than just abruptly puttin' my hand on your belly like _some_ people do."

Simmons rolled her eyes before taking his hands and placing them on her stomach. "Feel that," she guided her husband's hand to where the baby was kicking, "someone wants to say hello."

"Hello," Fitz couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Jem, I have to admit, this still feels pretty weird."

"Feels weirder from the inside."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Fitz, I was thinking, and…well…I think we should choose a different name."

He gave her a strange look. "And you wait to tell me this _now_?" Simmons bit her lip. "I thought you liked the name Rory?"

"I do, but…"

"But?"

"But this baby doesn't feel like a Rory." Fitz raised a brow to her. "I know, I can't explain it, but I just feel that it's not the right name for the baby."

Fitz shrugged. "Okay."

"You're not too upset are you? I know you were fond of the name."

"It wasn't set in stone or anythin'. We'll find the right name; we'll just have to do it when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he gave her a kiss, but had to pull away when she accidentally bit him. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't expect that last kick to hurt a little."

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I think I know my own body better than you. If I have a contraction, you'll be the first to know. Now go off onto your dangerous mission, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Fitz tapped his fingers against her stomach, "Hey, don't give yer mum any grief!" This made Simmons giggle. "I'm off," he gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you," Simmons watched him leave. When he was gone, she began soothingly rubbing her stomach. "Don't worry little one, Mummy and Daddy will find you your name; though we wish we knew what you were."

…

"I just would've roughed up his stuff a bit," Hunter sounded kind of whiny as he tried to convince Bobbi to let him come. "Come on, love, let me go with you."

Bobbi refused. "Absolutely not, Coulson's orders."

"Bah!"

"Why don't you find some clever way to occupy your time?"

"Like?"

Bobbi shrugged. "Something productive that doesn't involve creating a code phrase for when Simmons goes into labor."

"Well 'it's time' or 'my waters have gone' are too cliché that I cringe when I hear 'em."

"Right, water in regards to amniotic fluid is plural in Britain."

"Okay or 'my water broke' for those of us who don't speak _proper_ English. They should have a fun, clever, non-cringe worthy way of announcing that, preferably one that involves monkeys to cater to Fitz's love for monkeys."

"If you're this involved with Simmons' pregnancy, I shudder to think how you'll be when we have a kid."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Bob, are you-"

"No." Hunter blew out a sigh of relief. "That's a reassuring sound."

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ the one who wants kids."

"Yes, and we'll have one eventually."

"And when we do we're gonna find out if it's a boy or girl unlike a certain couple."

"There's really only one couple you are talking about and they wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's no fun!"

"And if they found out, everyone else would find to find out, the sex might get spoiled, and it wouldn't be a surprise. Not knowing makes it all the more worth the wait."

"Since when has waiting been fun?"

"Well try to make it fun while Fitz and I are gone." Hunter groaned. "Why should I have a baby when I have you to take care of?"

"I wouldn't want to father a child who's the spawn of the she-devil."

"You're going with that insult again?"

"Ahem," Fitz cleared his throat. "Can you get that over with so you and I can get the other thing over with?"

"Acting like a father already," Bobbi smirked. "Keep that up Fitz and you'll out-Dad Coulson."

"Oi, Fitz," Hunter caught up with Fitz, "I thought of a code phrase."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his temple. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again! I think you're gonna like it."

"I prob'ly won't."

Hunter cleared his throat. "The monkey's in the middle." He eagerly waited for a response. "Huh? Huh?"

Bobbi held up a finger. "Quick question: if the baby is coming _out_ of Simmons, shouldn't it be the monkey's _out_ the middle?" Even Bobbi made a face at that. "No, that's worse, forget I said that."

…

Passing the lab en route to the kitchen, Hunter noticed the one lone person at her work station. "Oi," he got her attention and began crossing over to her, "should you really be in here?"

"Honestly," Simmons let out an exasperated breath as she stepped away from her work station. "I'm perfectly capable of doing work like this so long as I don't remain on my feet for a prolonged period of time. Good Lord, it's like none of you have been around a pregnant woman before."

"Pardon me for worrying about you."

"Hunter, I'm flattered, really, but-"

"Hey," Hunter pulled out an ICER, "is it safe for you increase the Dendrotoxin in this to make it more powerful?"

"Isn't that Mack's ICER?"

"How'd you guess?" Simmons pointed out the clearly labeled 'MACK' on the side. "Ah."

"He's been getting more and more agitated with everyone—though mostly you—'borrowing' his things and has taken the opportunity to label his property." She put the ICER in a drawer.

"Can I ask you to do this for Mack?"

"I am going to return this to Mack so that-" Simmons was cut off by the alarms going off. "What's going on?"

"I didn't do it!"

May marched into the lab, "Hunter, get Simmons into the security feed room."

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack."

…

The security feed room was a hidden room at the Playground that showed everything that was on security cameras. May stood in the center of the monitors going over security camera footage. "Coulson wants to keep Simmons in here for her safety."

"What about the safety of everyone else?" Hunter questioned.

"Everyone else is going to defend the base against enemy threat, you included."

"Damn."

"Simmons," May began, "no matter what you hear, do not leave this room until one of us comes to get you." Simmons nodded.

"Who's gonna stay here with Simmons?" Hunter inquired.

"You're not getting out of this Hunter."

"Hear me out: Simmons and I can stay here and watch all these monitors and give you guys warnings through the comms. And what if something happens and no one comes to get us?"

"I must admit, you have a valid point." May pushed him toward the monitors. "You'll be our eyes."

"Can do."

"Keeping Simmons and the baby safe are top priority, understand?"

"Got it."

"Don't screw this up." May went over to Simmons. "We'll make sure you'll be safe here."

"Thanks, May."

"Not you."

"Oh, well pardon me all to Hell."

" _Simmons_ ," May put emphasis on her name, "I promise nothing will happen, we'll keep you and the baby safe."

"Thank you," Simmons thanked. May exited the security room leaving Simmons and Hunter alone.

"Still can't believe I weaseled my way out of that one," Hunter commented as he watched the monitors.

"Why are we under attack? Who's attacking us?"

"Dunno; but I probably should spare you the details." He went back to watching the monitors. "Looks like it's all quiet on the western front." He turned away. "It might have been a false alarm. Hey," he noticed something in the corner, "it's the jacket from Mack I took—er, borrowed. I wondered where I left it." Hunter put the jacket on. "I always did fancy this jacket." He dug through the pockets. "Nothing. I prob'ly should've stashed some playing cards in here or somethin'."

"Do we have any extra chairs in here?"

"Here," Hunter escorted her to the only chair in the room. "I can handle being on my feet," after he helped her sit, he snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, forgot to tell ya: I've come up with a code phrase for when the big moment comes."

Simmons pressed her hand to her forehead. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again! And your husband seemed to approve."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"The monkey's in the middle."

"Was that it?"

"Of course that was it!"

" _Wow that's stupid_ ," Daisy was heard over the comms.

"Oi, private conversation!"

" _And I want my jacket back_ ," Mack added.

"This is not what these comms are for!"

" _Right, they're for you to tell us when we need to be on the lookout_."

"And I'll do that, but right now I'm having a conversation. And honestly Mack, it's April, you don't need a jacket," Hunter turned off his comm.

"We weren't really having any sort of conversation," Simmons seemed rather agitated when she talked to him. "I asked you to get me a chair and you refused to stop talking."

"I'm going to attribute that insult to your hormones."

"Could you please keep an eye out for the enemy so that no one gets killed?"

"It's your hormones being a bitch, not you."

"I heard that."

"I got that chair for you to rest, so rest." Simmons sighed and closed her eyes as Hunter's eyes turned toward the monitors. "I'm not seeing anythin'; it's got to be a false alarm. Wait a tick," something caught his eye. "There's something…" he turned on his comm. "Okay people, I think there's some movement around the-ah!" Hunter pulled out his comm. "Bloody hell that was loud." He put the comm back in his ear, but all he got was static. "Comms are down." He pulled out his phone. "Hunter here, so it seems like-"

" _Comms are down_ ," May interrupted on the other end. " _We'll use cell phones as back up, but I'm gonna try to get some Walkie Talkies for the rest of the team_."

"I think someone's messed with the comms. And if what I saw was someone infiltrating the base, I'd bet my money they did something with our communication system."

" _You have no money_."

"True, but I know I saw some movement that wasn't you, Coulson, Mack, or Daisy."

"Hunter," Simmons tried to get his attention.

"In a sec. Listen May I'm gonna try and come up with some codes to use to lessen suspicion in case whoever's here is listening in."

"We kind of have a problem here," Simmons was trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, dead comms I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm-"

"The monkey's in the middle!" Hunter's eyes went wide and he immediately dropped his phone. This was a rare instance where he was speechless. "My waters have broken."

" _Hunter_!" May was heard yelling into the phone. " _Hunter what's going on_?"

Hunter picked up the phone. "May, could you come in here please?"

" _What did you do_?"

Hunter lowered the phone. "This isn't my fault is it?"

Simmons shook her head. "No."

"Good," he put the phone back to his ear but lowered it again to address Simmons, "and it's not a false alarm?"

"It's the real thing."

"Good, good," a somewhat dazed Hunter put the phone back to his ear, "May, I'm gonna have to call you back." Hunter fell to the floor.

Of course Simmons had to have an eye roll at this. "Men," she then went for his phone. "May, it's me and we have a little situation here."

May came back not even two minutes later to find Hunter passed out on the floor. "Do I want to know?"

"Men are weak."

"Amen to that."

"My waters have broken as well."

"Figured that," May noticed the small puddle under the chair as she headed for the nearby closet. "Here."

Simmons noticed what she was holding. "A pillow?"

"More than a few of us have come in here to find one of the Koenigs asleep on the job; they stash pillows in here. Use this to keep you propped up." She grabbed the only blanket out of the closet and laid it out for Simmons to lay on. "No extra blankets or anything to wrap the baby in."

"I'm certain it won't come to that." May quirked a brow to her. "I do my research. A woman delivering her first child is most likely to be in labor for hours, even days, because her body isn't accustom to-"

"How long have you been in labor?"

Of course she couldn't hide it from May. "Since early afternoon. I thought nothing of it because they were too far apart. I suppose they became more frequent after Fitz left but I tried to attribute it to Braxton-Hicks, Fitz has only been gone for nearly two hours after all."

"Looks like certain events have sped things up."

"While we're on the subject: there is another thing I probably should mention I feel may be detrimental."

"You're not at risk for any complications or anything."

"Oh no, it's just something I tried overlooking because I thought it was more opinion than fact."

"What is it?"

"My mum told me that the women in my family…well…Mumnotedtheyhavequicklabors," she sat that last part so fast that it sounded like some sort of gibberish.

"What?"

"I come from a long line of women who have quick labors. Apparently I was born in less than three hours." Simmons faked a laugh.

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Well I wasn't the first child; Mum did it twice before I came along."

"Simmons-"

"I know! I'm sorry! I was too proud to admit that maybe it was the real thing until my waters broke," she gestured to the water around the chair. "I was going to wait until Fitz got back before-" Simmons' hand immediately went to her stomach and she took in some deep breaths. Instantly, May was at her side and helped situated her against the pillow. "-before this happened."

"Let's just hope your mother's statement does prove more opinion than fact. Hunter!" May turned around to discover he was still passed out on the floor. "You know, I actually like him better when he's like this." May immediately turned back around after Simmons let out a painful shriek. "Breathe," May demonstrated how to breathe and helped Simmons do so. "Just relax Jemma. I promise we're going to get Fitz back here with you."

"Fitz isn't back yet?" May shook her head no. "Where is he?"

…

 _Potential Hydra HQ- almost 2 hours ago_

Bobbi backed herself against the wall and looked around. "Clear," she gestured for Fitz to enter a room with a computer.

Fitz looked over something on his tablet after sticking in a flash drive. "I'm pickin' up at least one more room with a computer."

"You think it could be Hydra's tech room?"

"We'll see."

"You sound sure about that."

"There may be a chance that it's in another location we don't know about."

"Good point." There was a beep. "Is it done?"

"No," Fitz did something with his tablet, "ah, good, my order's shipped." He held the tablet toward Bobbi. "The entire _Curious George_ collection; books, DVDs, and a stuffed animal version of George himself."

"Is that for you or the baby?"

"Hey, it's a beloved children's book series!"

"I was partial to the _Berenstein_ _Bears_ myself. Now can we get back to-"

"Yeah, yeah it's almost done."

"Hey, and this is just out of curiosity, how much did all of that cost?"

"You can't put a price on your child's happiness."

Bobbi chuckled at that. "You really are gonna make a good dad."

He made eye contact with her. "You think so?"

"I know so."

The moment was interrupted by a sudden noise downstairs. "What was that?"

"I dunno," Bobbi looked around, "and there aren't any easy exits up here."

"What do you propose we do then?"

Another noise. "Hide."

"Great plan. Where do you suggest we do that?"

She looked around again. "In there," she pointed to a door in the corner.

"In a closet?"

"Any better ideas?"

This time, they heard footsteps. "Closet it is," Fitz practically tore the flash drive out of the computer and he and Bobbi hurried into the closet. "It's bigger than I thought," Fitz noted after Bobbi shut the door.

"Ssh," Bobbi shushed him and pressed her ear to the door. "Someone's coming upstairs, but I don't know if it's to this room."

"Bobbi?"

"What, Fitz?"

"That wasn't me," Fitz replied.

Bobbi and Fitz turned around to notice the closet had already been occupied. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln flashed a nervous grin in response. "I guess now it's a party."

"What are you doing here?" Bobbi had to keep herself from yelling.

"The same thing you're doing?" of course that came out like a question.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm guessing you're getting some sort of information. My question is, why?"

"We asked you what you were doin' here first," Fitz reminded.

"You answer my thing, I answer yours."

"Coulson's sure this is a prime Hydra base," Bobbi informed him. "We're trying to get as much information from the digital data and tech as we can. Now why are you here?"

"Trying to get as much information from the digital data and tech as I can."

"Lincoln!" both Fitz and Bobbi were trying not to scream at him.

"Okay, fine! But first you guys need to know that this is not a Hydra base."

Bobbi raised a brow to him. "One more time?"

"I've already searched this place; it's just one big apartment basically."

"Are you telling us this place has nothing to do with Hydra?"

"Not exactly."

A faint voice could be heard from outside the closet. As the people inside of the closet heard it grow louder, they did their best to hide. "…shoot first ask questions later type deal works better when there's more than one person," it was pretty quickly determined the voice and Hydra apartment belonged to Grant Ward as he opened the closet. "But we are always open to negotiation." He reached for a clean shirt as the person on his phone continued talking. "Yes, I'm sure that's what I want to do," he modeled his shirt. "As head of this organization I am the most valuable, that's why I'll be running it from behind the scenes." He threw the shirt aside, reached for another one, and proceeded to leave after saying, "I'll pick us up a few tacos."

When they heard the door shut, the people in hiding came out into the open. "This is Ward's _apartment_?" Fitz was trying hard not to shout.

"Something tells me our friend Mr. Campbell knew this," Bobbi spoke.

Lincoln sighed. "Okay, yes, but I only knew this completely by accident."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Whose side are you on?" Fitz questioned.

"Your guys' side!" Lincoln quickly quieted himself. "You guys came here on a SHIELD mission; I came here on a more...a more personal mission." He sighed before he confessed, "I was afraid he and Daisy were having an affair."

"Why?"

"Why? I would ask if you've heard some of the things she's said about Ward in comparison to you, but you don't sleep with her so you haven't!"

"I had to ask."

"I'm fine with the a few of the comparisons because in the end I know I'm the better lover and can satisfy-"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay, sorry. Aside from those, there is another thing: Daisy also picked an apartment for us to move into near this place."

"That might raise a little suspicion," Bobbi noted.

"I didn't know he lived near our potential apartment until I went to check the place out. I saw him come in here when I left and yeah, it did raise a little suspicion."

"You honestly have nothing to worry about, Daisy loves you."

"And I'll bet she never threatens to kill you," Fitz added.

Lincoln tilted his head considering what they said. "Well she never means it when she says that."

"You know," Bobbi began, "Daisy probably doesn't even know he lives nearby. I think maybe jealousy blew this idea out of proportion."

"I really hope so because," Lincoln reached for something out of his back pocket, "I already spent a fortune on this sucker." That thing was a velvet box. Lincoln opened the velvet box to reveal a ring inside.

"Lincoln, I'm flattered, but I'm already married," Bobbi joked as Fitz took the ring to inspect it.

"Think she'll like it?"

"Are you kidding? She'll love it."

"Yeah, but Daisy strikes me more as someone who'd prefer an emerald cut over a round one," Fitz held the ring to his eye. "I'm not sayin' round cut is a bad choice, this is a nice ring. When in doubt, princess cut is the better go-to option—that's the cut on Jemma's ring by the way." Fitz noticed the looks he was getting. "What? Is it a crime to be interested in geology?" He passed the ring back to Lincoln.

"Thanks," Lincoln put the ring back in the box, and the box back into his back pocket. "You know, I hear SHIELD does have some good perks to married couples."

Bobbi made a noise of disgust. "Ugh, Hunter said the same thing right before we got married."

"Which time?" Fitz asked.

"Both."

"It's true though."

"Yeah, but it's not really a thing worth convincing you to remarry a man like Lance Hunter."

"So are we just gonna sit here and chat?" Lincoln brought back focus. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I wanna get out of here."

"We do too, but it's too risky. Ward's more than likely still here and we'd need to have a good strategy for getting past him."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, screw gettin' intel, I just wanna get outta here."

"Can't you guys talk to everyone with your ear communication thingamajigs I clearly forgot the names of?" Lincoln inquired.

"Our comms?"

"Yeah, those things."

"We could only if they're within a certain proximity. So if Daisy was here with Ward we'd be able to get a hold of her."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't tryin' to be."

Bobbi let out a noise of exasperation as she turned away from them. "Okay Morse: you're trapped in a sociopath's closet with an engineer and a guy with electrical powers. You need to get back to headquarters without getting busted by the sociopath who happens to be the head of an evil organization. What do you do?"

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

She shushed him. "Trying to strategize here."

 _Meanwhile, at SHIELD HQ_

"Dammit," Mack bemoaned after searching through the garage, "the one day I decide to modify my weapons and I can't find my damn ICER." He went back to his station. "Unless Hunter took it."

"Probably did," Daisy made her presence known.

"Hey Tremors."

"All done with work?"

"I would be if I can find my things."

"Hunter does have a bad habit of borrowing things without asking and then not returning them. Odds are your ICER's with Hunter."

"Or I lost it." Daisy quirked her brow to him. "Okay, yeah, I never lose my things, Hunter's got it."

"Come on, let's take a break. I want a rematch on _Mario Kart_."

Mack chuckled. "Alright," he started following her to the lounge. "Hey, did Fitz and Bobbi come back from their thing?"

"Not yet," as they passed, Daisy noticed Simmons at her workstation. "Oh come on, not again!"

"What?" He saw what Daisy saw. "Am I missing something here?"

"Simmons is up and working when she should be resting."

"Come on, she wants to help."

"But she's carrying our godchild."

"And once she's done she's gonna be so busy taking care of our godchild that she's not gonna have much time to be in the lab. Let her have those moments in the lab while she can."

Daisy sighed as she watched Simmons rub her stomach. "One more week, right?"

"One week and five days. Or longer, first babies usually take their time."

"But I want to meet little Skylar."

"Skylar? Sounds very similar to Skye, doesn't it?"

"Hey, I don't use that name anymore. I think Skylar is a cute variation of my previous name that could work for a boy or girl."

"I think it sounds dumb."

"Don't be hatin'."

"At least McKenzie was one of their considerations. It's Scottish like Fitz's name and can work for a girl or a boy."

"And also your name."

"My _last_ name."

"Oh yeah, I honestly keep forgetting your name is Alphonse. I can see why you prefer Mack."

"And because I'm the Mack, the little one is the Kenzie."

"Kenzie?"

"Can't you just picture a little Kenzie makin' her own little science project?"

"Or a little Skylar dressed in tactical gear ready to go on his first mission?"

"So you think it's a boy?"

"I ain't makin' no Slap Bet."

"How 'bout an actual bet?"

"Hundred bucks says it's a boy."

"You're on," they shook hands to make their bet official.

"Great," she was the first to let go. "Now for that _Mario Kart_ rematch."

Daisy and Mack continued toward the lounge where they faced off in a (rather intense) _Mario Kart_ rematch. Mack was about to revel in another victory when the alarms started going off. "What is that, the intruder alarm?" Coulson entered the scene. "Are we under attack?"

"I dunno," Coulson honestly answered back, "but there's a good chance we could be. Agents, get your guns."

Daisy and Mack raced off to prepare themselves getting their weapons and gear and meeting up to scour the area. "We should probably turn the comms on," Daisy suggested. Mack nodded and did as she requested.

"… _might have been a false alarm_ ," off course they would hear Hunter talking over the comms. " _Hey, it's the jacket from Mack I took—er, borrowed_."

Mack growled. "I knew he took my jacket."

"We got other problems, Mack," Daisy reminded.

"What was Hunter saying about a false alarm?" He stayed quiet to listen to Hunter.

"… _with a code phrase for when the big moment comes_ ," Hunter finished with another thought.

Daisy groaned. "Is he still trying to find a code phrase for when Simmons goes into labor? God, what did he come up with this time?"

" _The monkey's in the middle_."

Both Daisy and Mack made faces at that as Simmons started talking. _"Was that it?"_

" _Of course that was it!"_

"Wow that's stupid," Daisy commented so Hunter could hear.

" _Oi, private conversation!"_

"And I want my jacket back," Mack added.

" _This is not what these comms are for!"_

"Right, they're for you to tell us when we need to be on the lookout."

" _And I'll do that, but right now I'm having a conversation. And honestly Mack, it's April, you don't need a jacket,"_ Hunter had turned off his comm.

"It ain't like it's eighty degree weather during the rainiest month of the year."

"Is it that really cool leather jacket with the hood?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you it-" Mack (and Daisy) cringed as a static ringing rang through their ears.

"What the hell is that?"

"Someone messed with the comms."

"Holy crap are we actually under attack? What should we do?"

"I say we find Coulson." Daisy nodded at Mack's idea and the two of them rushed to find the director.

"Coulson!"

Coulson held up his comm. "I know. Somebody's sabotaged our lines of communication." He reached for a Walkie Talkie he kept on his person. "Good thing I always carry one of these with me."

"Can't beat the classics," Mack noted.

"What's our plan?" Daisy questioned.

"All we can do is fight back," Coulson told them. "Make sure all your weapons are loaded. I know we're supposed to protect the base and our team, but our top priority is making sure Jemma and the baby are safe."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the security feed room with Hunter."

"Poor Simmons."

"Daisy, I need you to find Fitz and Bobbi and get them back here."

"You got it."

"Oh, and try not to get hurt or anything in case they open fire."

"Who's they?" A sudden noise drew their attention to men dressed all in black and carrying guns.

"Them."

…

Hunter made a noise as he began to stir. "Hunter, you're alright!" Simmons sounded like she was happy to see him.

May helped him up and stood him in front of the monitors. "Make yourself useful."

Hunter had to blink a few times to actually wake up. "What am I of use for?" He noticed Simmons propped up in the corner of the room. "Oh god, that wasn't a bad dream."

"I don't need you to do anything concerning Simmons yet."

" _Yet_?"

"I need you to watch the monitors and be on alert."

"We really are under attack?"

"Yes."

"And Simmons really is in labor?"

"Yes."

"When I wanted to live out the action movies, this isn't what I had in mind!" Hunter put his hand to his ear. "Wait, why am I not hearing the shooting that's clearly going on outside this room?"

"You know this room is soundproof so no one on the outside can hear us."

"Not without the comms at least."

"Comms are down."

"Mobiles then." May passed him her communication device. "Walkie Talkies will also suffice." Hunter turned the device on.

" _May_!" Coulson was trying not to sound panicked as shots were being fired. " _May, I could really use some back up_."

"Use that to talk to Coulson first," May instructed. "Let him know what's going on."

" _What's going on? May, do you copy_?"

"Coulson," Hunter began, "yeah, this is a bad time."

" _Ya think_?" more gunshots in the background " _Where's May_?"

"May's a little busy at the moment."

" _Doing what_?"

"Well…let's just say the monkey's in the middle."

"Seriously Hunter?" Simmons questioned him.

"Yee-ep," Hunter was directing this to Coulson knowing that Coulson figured what was going on.

" _Now_?"

Simmons cried out in pain, making Hunter cringe as he responded with, "'Fraid so."

" _Let me guess_ ," gunshots on Coulson's end, " _they're asking for Fitz_."

"Out of all of us on this base, he's the only one qualified to be here," Hunter felt the need to say.

" _I'm certain May can handle herself in your situation_."

Hunter looked back at Simmons and May before turning to the monitors and talking to Coulson again. "Not really _my_ situation."

" _Just_ ," Coulson fired some more shots, " _just don't get in the way_."

"Believe me, I don't intend to." He got no immediate response from Coulson. "Okay, Coulson is updated on the current situation. I assume the next item on my to-do list is get a hold of the baby daddy?" He noticed the looks he was getting. "Okay I'm going to file that under 'things the team never wants me to say again'." He used his cell phone to call Fitz, but got no answer. "It's going to voicemail," he waited for the tone. "Fitz, hi, it's Lance Hunter, but you probably already knew that. I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is the base is under attack. The good news is your wife's about to give birth…though that last one might not be considered 'good'. Oh, the good news is she used my code phrase. Let that sink in, go do your thing, and get back here so I can help fight the bad guys. Bye." He hung up. "God I never know what to say with voicemails." He looked to May. "Who should I call next?"

"Try Bobbi," May suggested.

"If I must," Hunter called his wife, but got no answer. "Dammit, voicemail again." He hung up. "Can't I just text?"

"Just get a hold of them!"

"One mass text it is."

...

 _Back in Ward's Closet_

"I'll be lookout again and let you know when it's all clear," Bobbi was talking primarily to Fitz. "If at any time I'm in danger or you think I'm in danger, send Lincoln out. Lincoln can do his thing and fight Ward off long while you and I head back to the base."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Lincoln questioned.

"They'll be expecting me and Fitz at the base, not you. But don't worry; we'll let them know your situation." Lincoln responded with a breath of disbelief. "Wish me luck boys," Bobbi cautiously opened the door before crawling out.

Fitz quietly closed the door and waited in the closet with Lincoln. "Sorry we couldn't come up with a better plan," Fitz apologized.

"No, I get it," Lincoln assured. "You guys need to get back to the Playground, and I have an advantage if I have to fight Ward."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"Fitz, please tell me that was you." The answer was an obvious no as something struck Lincoln in the back of the head.

Unfortunately for him, the striker was Ward. "Hiya, Fitz."

Fitz was trying his damnedest to stay brave. "How did you get in here?" Ward gestured to a secret entrance. "Bloody hell there was a secret passage?"

Meanwhile, nothing was happening outside of the closet as Bobbi secured the area. "I don't see any sign of him, Fitz. It's safe." Fitz said nothing. "Fitz?" Bobbi went back for him. When she opened the closet, she discovered Lincoln laying unconscious on the ground and Ward with a knife to Fitz's throat. "Fitz!" Bobbi reached for her weapon.

"One wrong move and I slit his throat," Ward threatened.

She had no choice but to lower her weapon. "How did you get in here?" He gestured to his method. "Are you kidding me?"

"Living room, now," Ward was still holding Fitz and the knife to Fitz's throat as he stood up. When Lincoln moaned in pain, Ward tilted his head toward him. "Take this guy with you."

 _Current Time—Ward's Apartment_

Hydra leader Grant Ward did a proud sort of pace as he inspected his hostages. "Would you care to share why the three of you were hiding in my bedroom closet?" Glares were all Ward received in reply. "I'm not going to kill you—well, not right now anyway—I would like to know why two agents of SHIELD and…" Ward was looking at Lincoln, "...yeah, I'm gonna call you 'this guy'. Why are this guy and the SHIELD agents in my bedroom closet?" No response. "Again with the silence?"

"What's your game, Ward?" Bobbi coldly questioned.

"Eh, usual prolonged torture before I kill you."

"You have something in mind?"

"Naturally."

"Dude, it's SHIELD," Lincoln was both casual and firm, "they're gonna come for us."

"Don't think so," Ward sat down in the nearest chair. "I'll admit, we haven't had much recruitment luck since Gideon's death—thank you guys for that by the way—but the remaining loyal men I have were generous enough to infiltrate your base and open fire. We also hacked into your comm system so I've got my ears to your base right now. I know everything that's going on." Ward directed his attention to Fitz as he reached for a bottle of wine next to the empty glass on the table beside him. "It appears congratulations are in order for you, Fitz," he poured the wine into the glass and raised it to Fitz. "Mazel Tov." Fitz tensed up in anger resisting the urge to do harm. "And you really should've stayed with your wife."

Fitz was ready to charge, but his restraints prevented him from doing so. "I swear if you hurt her-"

Ward chuckled. "Oh, I think she's in enough pain."

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing. It's actually what you did." Ward held up Fitz's phone. "You've got a text and a voicemail. Shall we listen?" Ward played the voicemail.

" _Fitz, hi, it's Lance Hunter, but you probably already knew that,"_ Ward nodded. _"I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is the base is under attack. The good news is your wife's about to give birth_ ," Fitz's eyes went wide, " _though that last one might not be considered 'good'. Oh, the good news is she used my code phrase. Let that sink in, go do your thing, and get back here so I can help fight the bad guys. Bye."_

"Of course with Hydra's ears at your HQ, I already knew that. I actually learned it via Coulson telling Mack as they shot at some more of my men." He raised his glass to Fitz. "Once again, congrats." Fitz was too stunned to speak.

So Bobbi spoke for him. "Ward, let him go. Do whatever you want with me, torture me worse than the last time, but don't do this to Fitz."

"I always did like him and Simmons together. I suppose it would be rather cruel of me to deny him the birth of his child." Ward made some sort of noise as he fiddled with Fitz's phone.

"What do you think your-"

"Ssh," he pushed another button.

" _Fitz_?" Ward had called Hunter's phone. " _Fitz, thank God. You need to get back here_."

"Hello Lance." The pause on the other end seemed like an eternity. "I don't hear any talking, that's a first. Are you still there?"

" _Listen here you son of a bitch_ -"

"Whoa, is that really appropriate language to use around our mother-to-be?"

" _What have you done with Fitz and Bobbi_?"

"So, my men hacked into your communication system and heard the news. I already extended my congratulations to the proud papa as I hold him and your ex-wife captive."

" _Wife_."

"Seriously? You two got married _again_?"

" _Let them go_."

"Pass the phone to Simmons please."

" _What are you doing to them_?"

"Are you Simmons? No. Now give the phone to her." Ward waited for him to do so. "Hello Jemma."

Simmons greeted him with, " _I should have killed you when I had the chance_."

"I assume that's the pain talking. So listen, I genuinely do like you and Fitz together; not enough to let him go, but enough for him not to miss out on the birth of his child before I kill him."

 _"No!_ "

"Consider yourself lucky my men haven't found where _you're_ hiding." He rose from his chair and held the phone at Fitz. "You're on speaker phone; don't be so loud."

" _Fitz_?"

"Jemma," despite the situation, Fitz was glad to hear her voice. "Jemma, are you alright? They haven't hurt you or anything?"

" _They haven't found me_. _I'm in the feed room with May and Hunter. They're not telling me what's going on, all I know is the base is under attack_."

"At least someone's in there with ya." He could hear her crying and it made him want to cry as well. "Jem, please, don't."

" _I'm scared_."

"I know."

" _And I'm sorry_."

"Jemma, you don't-"

" _You shouldn't be in this situation. I should have told you I was contracting earlier, but I didn't think anything of it and sent you off to your death_."

"No."

" _This is all my fault."_

"No, don't think that. I should have fought harder to stay with you."

" _It's not supposed to happen like this_. _It's all wrong_."

"When have things ever gone right for us?"

That got a small laugh out of her. " _What about you? You're not hurt are you_?"

"Don't worry about me." Fitz stared down at Ward as the ground began to rumble.

" _Fitz, what's going on_?"

"We're gettin' outta here."

…

 _SHIELD HQ_

"Fitz?" Simmons got no response. "Fitz!" Things were crashing in the background. "Leo!" the line seemed to go dead. "Oh, God," Simmons leaned back onto her pillow crying in both emotional and physical pain.

"Ssh," May gently rubbed her hair back, "he'll be here."

"I don't see Daisy anywhere on the monitors," Hunter informed her. "That may very well be a good sign. At least she's not lying lifeless like a lot of these guys."

"Hunter, you are not helping."

"I can leave."

"Oh, you want to leave now that most of the work out there is done?"

"What use am I in here?"

"I'm going to need someone to help me!"

"Fitz will be here, wait for him. He's read all them birthing books, he's man of science, he'll know what to do. Find someone else to play nurse. I do not, nor do I want to know what to do."

"And you think I know what I'm doing? I've never been pregnant, I've never witnessed a live birth, and the closest experience I have is watching _ER_! I came back because you seemed incompetent!"

"I am incompetent!"

"ENOUGH!" leave it to Simmons to stop their arguing. "No one is leaving. Hunter, believe it or not you're actually a comfort to have here. May, there's no one else here I trust who can do this, not even Fitz. Now if the two of you don't mind I'm trying to find a calming center and you're squabbling isn't making things easier."

Leave it to Hunter to break the silence. "Do you want us to help you calm down or something? I actually do feel bad not being able to help, so if there's anything I can do within reason-"

"Just stay here, please."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Huh."

"What?"

"It kinda feels nice being wanted for a change."

…

 _Ward's Apartment_

When Daisy made her way into view, Ward smiled. "I had a feeling you made the earth move for me." She glared at him. "Hello Skye."

"It's Daisy," she corrected.

"Well, I'm still Grant. I can hear what's going on at your base. I knew you were coming, and I knew you were coming alone. It's not like I completely forgot you had amazing powers, and I've prepared myself against them. I can handle you and your powers."

"Yeah?" Ward turned around to see Lincoln had freed himself. "Try this," he used his electrical powers to zap Ward to the ground.

"You're an inhuman?"

He created electricity in his hands. "Shocking, isn't it?"

Daisy went over to Lincoln. "Well Grant, I see you've met my boyfriend."

Ward did a double take. "This guy's your-" They both demonstrated their powers to Ward.

"We make a pretty awesome pair."

"Well, I do like a challenge," he took out his gun and opened fire. This was the signal for Lincoln and Daisy to fight back.

"Don't mind us!" Fitz yelled over the chaos.

"Fitz, this is what we need," Bobbi said to him. "They can fight off Ward and we can get back to the base."

"I think they're a little busy to untie us."

"I think I can break free if you give me a minute or two."

"Take your time, it's not like anythin' important's happenin'!"

As Bobbi tried to free herself (and subsequently Fitz), Daisy and Lincoln were giving them the opportunity to go unnoticed by fighting off Ward. The Inhumans seemed to have an advantage with their powers. At least they did until a bullet hit Lincoln in the shoulder.

"Lincoln!" Daisy hurried over to him.

"I'm okay," he tried to assure her through gritted teeth. "I can still help."

"Lincoln, your shoulder looks bad. We gotta get you back to the base or to a hospital."

"It's not like it's life-threatening!"

"It can be if we don't tend to it fast enough!"

"My life is not in danger!"

"You don't know that for sure."

Lincoln let out a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'll let you take me to the base on one condition."

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"WHAT?"

"Marry me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Is now really the most appropriate time to ask me that?"

"Well if you think I'm dying-"

"Okay, I'll marry you."

Lincoln grinned. "You mean it?" Daisy nodded. "Then let's finish off this son of a bitch." Together, they used their powers to send Ward flying across the wall into a glass cabinet. The resulting effect rendered Ward unconscious.

"Way to go, fiancée," Daisy gave Lincoln a quick smooch before running to help Bobbi and Fitz free. "We don't really have a proper extraction plan, I just borrowed one of Mack's cars. We'll use it to get back to the base and help Mack and Coulson fight off the bad guys."

"I'll take care of that," Bobbi told her after she was free, "you get Lincoln to the med bay, and Fitz will find Simmons."

"She's in the security feed room with Hunter."

"She's also in labor."

"What?"

"And I'd like to get to my wife if you'd kindly untie me," Fitz reminded Daisy that she was trying to free him.

"Right, sorry." She finished what she was doing.

Lincoln clutched his bloody shoulder as he went over to them. "Guys, I think we got company outside."

"What?"

"I swear to God I heard a plane or something landing."

The conscious quartet hurried out of the apartment to discover Coulson standing beside Lola. "Room for one more." The group gestured Fitz toward Coulson and his car. "I don't care what you were doing; now you're heading back to the Playground and that's an order." Coulson got into the car beside Fitz. "Buckle up."

…

Simmons was letting out little screams as she kept blowing out breaths. May, meanwhile, had taken a position between Simmons' legs. "I can see something coming out!" May informed her.

"I don't want to look," Hunter turned his back to them and then covered his ears to avoid hearing Simmons painful cries.

"Jemma, I'm more than sure this is where you have to start pushing."

"No!" Simmons protested. "Not without Fitz."

"Jemma."

"He said he was coming." May bit her lip and looked away for a moment. "He'll be here."

"This baby doesn't look like it's going to wait." With a moan, Simmons dropped to the floor. "You need to keep yourself elevated!"

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, you don't need Fitz-"

"It's too painful."

"That's why it's called labor."

"I need Fitz!"

"May, are you sure you can't push the baby back in or anything?" Hunter inquired.

May gave him an incredulous look. "Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." They heard the door to the room begin to open. Hunter reached for his weapon ready to shoot.

Imagine his (and May's) surprise to see Fitz literally come stumbling in. "Jemma!"

"Fitz!" Jemma held out her arms for him, which he rushed into as she began sobbing.

"It's okay," he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

"Fitz," May began, "she needs to push. Hold her up." Fitz lifted Simmons off the ground and sat down behind her so that he could hold her up. "She starts pushing on the next contraction right?"

"Do you even know what you're doin'?"

"Would you rather switch places?"

"No, thank you." When he felt Simmons' grip grow tighter on his arm, he took notice of her. "Jem?" She was blowing out breaths in quick succession. "Are you having a-" she let out a pained squeak as she nodded. "Remember what to do: deep breath in, bear down, and hold for ten." Simmons nodded. "Okay, go!" She did what Fitz instructed while he counted to ten.

"Is it over?" Hunter didn't make eye contact.

Simmons shifted herself in Fitz's hold. "Jemma?"

"I have to push," a breathless Simmons panted.

Hunter casually shrugged. "Guess that answers my question."

Fitz's attitude, however, was nowhere near casual. "What, so soon? You haven't gotten any rest between contractions!"

"Can women really get any rest when they're giving birth? I do ask that seriously because I apparently have no idea how childbirth works."

"Hunter," May was about to give him an order, "make yourself useful and go get a pair of scissors."

"Can do!" Hunter bolted out of the room and ran to the nearest room with a live person in it. That room was the med bay where Mack was waiting.

"Hunter, I am going to kill you," Mack greeted.

"Your threat has been noted. Where are the scissors?"

"I don't know, they're in one of those drawers." Hunter tore open the drawers and dug through them. "I could've used my ICER today. Where the Hell is it?"

"Simmons took it."

"Yeah right."

"Okay fine, she took it from me and put it in her lab drawer."

"Hey, Coulson told me the situation with Simmons. How's she doin'?"

"Last I heard she's pushing and she's not getting any rest between contractions."

"That girl's a trooper."

"May told me to be useful and get scissors." He paused. "She's not going to use them to cut through human skin is she?"

"Not unless she knows how to do an episiotomy."

"What the bloody hell is that?" As Mack opened his mouth, Hunter cut him off. "Actually don't tell me, I don't want to know." He ripped open another drawer. "A-HA!" He proudly held up the scissors. "I gotta go," Hunter took off.

"Are you wearing my jacket?"

It was unclear whether or not Hunter heard that as he ran back to the room with the scissors. He ran to May and passed her the scissors accidentally catching a glimpse of what was going on between Simmons' legs. "Oh my God," he used his hands to block the sight. "What the hell is that?"

"The baby's head," May kept monotone when she answered him.

"Is that normal?"

"Jesus, Hunter, you don't say that during a birth!" Fitz admonished.

"Right, I'll just go back to not looking. You got your scissors," He turned his back to the scene. Not too soon after, Simmons let out a painful scream. "I really need to call my mum after this."

"The head is out!" May announced. It was evident Simmons was trying to say something while catching her breath. "Jemma, I didn't quite catch what you said."

Fitz understood and translated. "Wipe the fluid out of the nose and mouth."

May did what Fitz said. "If what I've seen on medical shows is accurate, just one more push and it's over."

"The baby should basically slide out once the shoulders're out. Are the shoulders out?"

"Almost."

"Then the next one'll be the last push."

"Okay Jemma, you heard the man. Push!"

Simmons repeatedly shook her head. "I can't."

"Jemma-"

"I can't."

"Yes you can," Fitz assured her. "Jem, you got this," he helped elevate her enough for her to give one last push. When it was over, an exhausted Simmons collapsed in her husband's arms laughing and crying in relieved happiness. Fitz's reaction, however, was wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

When Hunter heard the newborn wail, he turned around. "Holy crap, that's a baby." He knelt down beside May. "And it's got a rather enormous-"

"That's the umbilical cord," May deadpanned.

"That makes sense."

Simmons shifted herself slightly to look at the baby. "May, what is it?"

"It's a baby!" Hunter excitedly called back to her.

May examined the baby before looking up at FitzSimmons with a genuine smile. "It's a girl."

"It is?" both Simmons and Hunter asked this in unison.

"Yes," May nodded before turning to Fitz. "Fitz," he had the same wide-eyed look on his face when he looked at May, "you're the only one qualified to cut the cord."

"Yeah," Fitz managed to say.

"Do you remember where?" Simmons asked him.

"Yeah," that was all he answered with as he proceeded to do what May requested.

"We need to keep her warm."

"Here," Hunter took off his jacket, "use this."

"Oh, Hunter, you gave my baby your jacket."

"Actually I lent your baby Mack's jacket."

May finished wrapping the baby in Mack's jacket. "Congratulations Jemma," she passed the baby to its mother.

Simmons couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. "Hello," she cooed. She looked up at everyone with the biggest smile on her face.

Hunter put his hand on Fitz's back and gave him a slight nudge toward Simmons. "Go on, Dad."

"Leo," Simmons nearly whispered his name, "come meet your daughter."

Fitz adjusted himself next to Simmons and looked down at the baby, the two of them ignoring Hunter taking a pic with his cell phone. "Wow," at least it was different from "Yeah."

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as her mum." Simmons scoffed at that. "God she looks like you."

"She has your eyes."

"Most babies are born with blue eyes that fade to their natural color as the weeks go on."

"Really? Huh, I've learned so much today," Hunter commented.

It seemed like Hunter remained ignored as Simmons traced her fingers across her newborn's face. "Her eyes are going to stay blue." The baby started getting fussy. "Looks like someone wants their daddy," she transferred the baby from her arms to Fitz's.

"Hello," he greeted to the babe in his arms. When his daughter made eye contact with him, he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Now it was Fitz wearing the biggest smile on his face. "You have no idea how long we've waited for you."

Simmons looked at Hunter and May while Fitz was the one keeping his eyes on the baby. "Thank you both so much."

"Ah, ah, ah, do not thank me," Hunter refused. "All credit goes to May."

"May, I honestly can't thank you enough for everything you've done today."

"No thanks necessary," May assured her.

"There has to be some way we can repay you."

"Really, you don't have to."

"I say you name the kid after May," Hunter suggested.

"Please don't."

"Oh God, her name!" Fitz remembered as he passed the baby back to her mother. "Jemma, we never got 'round to decidin' on her name."

"I feel the need to comment on this," Hunter began.

"Don't," May warned him.

"Do you know how long they had to come up with a name?"

"We did have one option," Fitz admitted.

"But it just didn't feel like her name," Simmons finished.

Hunter shrugged at them. "Maybe you could combine your original name idea with May's name."

Fitz scoffed. "You can't combine the names May and Rory."

"Rory? I actually do like that name."

"Yeah, so did I."

"It could work," Hunter thought about it. "You could call her Ro-May."

"Ro-May. Hunter, that's-"

"That's it!" it looked as though Simmons had a breakthrough.

"What?"

Hunter was even surprised by Simmons' reaction. "You do realize I was kidding?"

"Jemma, please tell me you're not takin' him seriously?"

"Did you hear yourself Fitz?" she asked him. "The way you said that name with your accent. It sounded like-"

"Romy," FitzSimmons finished together.

"Romy?" Hunter tried it on his tongue. "I actually do like that."

The newborn made some sort of response as she wriggled in her mother's arms. "Apparently, so does the baby," May was the one to come up with a clever response.

"So we got a first name; does the little monkey have a middle name?"

"Actually," Fitz anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, "we haven't really given any thought to that. So if-"

"Eleanor," when Fitz heard what Simmons said, he looked at her in disbelief. "Romy Eleanor FitzSimmons."

"Eleanor? After my-" Simmons nodded. Fitz leaned in and gave his wife a tender kiss.

May rose to her feet. "Come on Hunter, we're not really wanted here."

"Maybe we should tell everyone else about the whole birth thing," Hunter suggested.

"I say we get some beers to celebrate."

"Now you're talking," as he headed out, Hunter turned to the kissing couple, "Oh, when you're done sucking face, remember to give the jacket back to Mack."

…

"Here," Coulson poured May a drink. "You earned this."

"Damn right I did," she took the glass from him.

"She really is a beautiful baby. Kinda makes me regret not having any of my own."

Hunter opened his booze. "Well after everything I've seen today, I think I'm gonna hold off on having kids."

"Do you really have a say so in that?" Hunter's wife questioned him.

Mack chuckled at that. "What a difference a day makes, huh? Starts off boring, gets dangerous, ends on a happy occasion."

"Two happy occasions," Daisy flashed her engagement ring.

"Plus I'm a hundred bucks richer," Daisy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Congratulations Daisy," Bobbi congratulated.

"Thank you," Daisy thanked. "Here AC, you wanna see," she stretched her hand toward Coulson.

"Hmm," Coulson examined the ring, "not bad."

Hunter made a face at Daisy's ring. "Ugh, did he really get a round cut?" Everyone groaned at Hunter. "The emerald cut is clearly Daisy's type!"

Mack stood up as if he was about to make a speech. "I say we end this day with a conclusion."

"What are we concluding?" That questioned was answered when Mack slapped Hunter across the face, knocking him off his seat. "OW!"

"All good things must come to an end."

"How was that a _good_ thing?"

"Then consider that payback for my ICER and my jacket."

* * *

 **I had this idea that if Simmons had a baby, it'd be all dramatic: stress from some Hydra/bad guy attack speeds up labor process, Fitz isn't there and tries to get there (and succeeds), May takes charges/delivers the baby, the whole 'honoring May by combining her name w/ the original name idea' I've had for a while now so I got the chance to use that, and of course, use Fitz's mother's name for the middle name. I also thought Romy was a better suited name—particularly after watching the episode where Pinky and the Brain make a baby. Brain names it Roman Numeral I but Pinky calls it Romy.**

 **Yeah, I'm a 90s kid who clearly needs a life.**

 **Oh, there was also a reference to another show Ming Na was on in the 90's. I couldn't really resist that either.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this series. Peace out!**


End file.
